Scarlet Flames
by Scarlet-RaeD
Summary: AU: Scarlet is an S-Class wizard in Blue Pegasus. When she is thrown out, Natsu finds her and invites her to Fairy Tail. Thinking that no one would like her, she stayed away from people. However, when a certain red-haired wizard offers her home to the girl, Scarlet begins to overcome her fear. She's also the toughest Dragon Slayer out there, so don't mess with her or her friends.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, yay! Anyways, future pairings will be revealed later on!  
**

* * *

A girl with jet black hair glares at the bandit in front of her as he tries hitting her with another wave of water. Her hazel eyes were intimidating to him but he ignores it, trying to hit the girl as she dodges his attacks. She puffs her cheek as she blows out a stream of fire, burning the bandit's bottom and making him run away whilst screaming loud enough for the town, Magnolia, to hear him. A quick 'Fire Dragon Roar!' was heard as the girl dodges a blast of fire. She then proceeds to eat it and throw her own at the pink-haired man that came running at her.

"Hey! Watch it!" He says, stopping in front of her.

"You're the one who attacked me!" The girl says, growling.

The two continue to give each other death glares as the rest of Team Natsu arrive, "That's enough, Natsu!" Erza says, her voice booming throughout the forest.

"...Fine." Natsu says, walking away.

"Sorry about him. He's a stupid flame-brain who's dumber than he looks." Gray says.

"I heard that!" Natsu yells.

The girl, Scarlet was her name, stands in silence as she listens to the three wizards before her argue when a blonde Celestial wizard stands beside her, "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" She says, holding her hand out.

Scarlet stiffens, noticing the pink colored Fairy Tail mark on the girl's hand, "Sc-Scarlet" She says, backing away from Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks.

"You're...from Fairy Tail." Scarlet says.

"What's wrong with that?" Lucy asks.

"Because she's from Blue Pegasus, aren't you?" Natsu asks, turning his attention to her.

"Not anymore" Scarlet says.

"What do you mean?" Gray asks.

"They...I mean I was kicked out. I no longer belong to a guild." Scarlet says, turning her back on them and begins to walk away.

Erza stops her by grabbing the girl's arm, "Do you have somewhere to go?" She asks.

Scarlet shakes her head, "Then join Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Happy say.

"Yeah! Everyone would definitely like a new face in the guild!" Lucy says.

"I...don't think anyone would like me." Scarlet says.

"Hey, how about we take you back to the guild so you can see for yourself if everyone won't like you, okay?" Erza says.

Scarlet almost said no but something in her told her to say yes and that's what she did. Everyone leads Scarlet into Magnolia, telling her all about the town when they finally reach their destination. Natsu opens the large doors, announcing their arrival. Everyone in the guild looks at Scarlet with curiosity and she blushes, getting kind of shy with all the attention. They approach Master Makarov and Mirajane.

"Master! We finished that job to take out those bandits. Well I mean she did but we helped." Lucy says.

"Young girl, what is your name?" Makarov says.

"S-Scarlet" She says.

"Scarlet, hmm? Ah! yes I remember you. You are a S-Class wizard, right? And a part of Blue Pegasus?" Makarov says.

"I used to be. I was kicked out though." Scarlet says, her eyes growing more sad.

"Master! Can she join the guild?!" Natsu asks.

"Hmm, why not? And I'll even let you keep your status as an S-Class wizard." Makarov says, jumping down from the table and goes into his office.

"So, where would you want your mark and what color?" Mirajane asks.

"Black and on my neck." Scarlet says, pointing to the left side of her neck.

"This might pinch just a little." Mirajane says, stamping Scarlet's neck.

Scarlet winces and then sighs as Mirajane removes her hand, revealing the black Fairy Tail mark. Afterwards, she is pulled to everyone in the guild by Natsu, Lucy, and Happy as they welcome her and ask her tons of questions which included a few threats from Juvia about Gray being hers and some about what her magic is from Levy and others. She simply says the same as Natsu's even thought it wasn't entirely true. She could use two different types of magic but she couldn't use the second so she relied heavily on her Dragon Slayer magic.

"So, Scarlet, where will you be staying?" Cana asks.

"I...don't have any place to stay." Scarlet murmurs.

"She will stay with me." Erza says, placing her hand on Scarlet's shoulder.

"You sure you don't mind?" Scarlet asks, walking with Erza.

"No. I might have to get another bed, though. Unless you don't mind sleeping on the couch?" Erza asks.

"I've slept on worse so no I don't mind." Scarlet says with a few chuckles as they reach Erza's apartment.

"Oh, I forgot something." Erza says.

"What is it?" Scarlet asks.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**So? Whatcha think? Shall I continue?**

**~_Scarlet-RaeD_**


End file.
